Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again
Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again is a 2018 film starring Christine Baranski, Pierce Brosnan, Dominic Cooper, Colin Firth, Andy Garcia, Lily James, Amanda Seyfried, Stellan Skarsgård, Julie Walters, Cher and Meryl Streep, directed and written by Ol Parker and produced by Judy Craymer and Gary Goetzman. Plot Sophie Sheridan is preparing for the grand reopening of her mother Donna's hotel, following Donna's death a year earlier. She is upset because two of her fathers, Harry and Bill, are unable to make it to the reopening and she is having trouble in her relationship with Sky, who is in New York, over her memorializing her mother's life. In 1979, a young Donna graduates from New College, Oxford with Rosie and Tanya, and prepares to travel the world. In Paris, she meets and parties with Harry. They spend the night together, but Donna leaves soon after. She misses her boat to Kalokairi but is offered a ride by Bill, and along the way, they are able to help a stranded fisherman, Alexio, back to shore in time to stop the love of his life from marrying another. Unbeknownst to Donna, Harry has followed her to Greece; however, he arrived too late, and sadly watches the boat sailing off in the distance. In the present, Tanya and Rosie arrive to support Sophie with the reopening and it's revealed that Rosie and Bill have split up. Sophie then visits Sam, who is still grieving over the death of Donna. Back in the past, Donna arrives on the island and while exploring the farmhouse, a sudden storm causes her to discover a spooked horse in the basement. She seeks for help and finds a young Sam riding his motorcycle and he helps her to save the horse. Back in the present, a storm has caused serious disruption to Sophie's plans for the grand reopening and prevented media coverage of the event. Back in the past, Donna and Sam are enjoying a whirlwind romance, until Donna discovers a picture of Sam's fiancée Lorraine in his drawer. Devastated, Donna demands Sam to leave the island and refuses to see him again. In the present, Sam tells Sophie about her value to her mother. Meanwhile, Harry leaves his business deal in Tokyo to support Sophie, and in Stockholm, Bill gets the same idea. Bill and Harry meet at the docks but are told there are no boats. However, Alexio gives Bill, Harry, the newly arrived Sky and hundreds of others boat passage. In the past, a depressed Donna is visited by Tanya and Rosie. In a local bar, Donna regains her spirit with Tanya and Rosie’s help. She meets Bill again and they go out on his boat; while they are gone, Sam returns, having recently ended his engagement for Donna, but is saddened to hear that she is with another man and leaves the island once again. Donna discovers she is pregnant but has no idea which one of her three recent lovers is the father. Sofia, the mother of the owner of the bar where Donna and the Dynamos performed, overhears Donna's wish to stay on the island, and Donna happily accepts her offer to let her live at her farmhouse, where she eventually gives birth to Sophie. Back in the present, the guests have arrived at the party and Sophie is reunited with her other two fathers and Sky. Sophie reveals to Sky that she is pregnant and has never felt closer to her mother, having now understood what her mother went through. Bill and Rosie reunite over their grief for Donna. Sophie's estranged grandmother and Donna's mother, Ruby, arrives despite Sophie having decided not to invite her. She reveals that Sky tracked her down in New York and she wants to build a real relationship with Sophie. Sophie then performs a song with Tanya and Rosie in honor of her mother, with her grandmother tearfully telling her afterwards how proud she is of her. Ruby later reunites with Fernando, the hotel’s manager and her former lover back in 1959. Nine months later, Sophie has given birth to a baby boy. Everyone has gathered for his christening where Tanya flirts with Fernando's brother. The ceremony takes place in a chapel and we see a young Donna carrying Sophie. Donna’s spirit returns to witness her grandson’s christening with pride and briefly reunites with Sophie, and then leaves. At the end, all the characters, including Donna and the younger cast, sing "Super Trouper" at a huge party at Hotel Bella Donna. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:July 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:Greek-language films Category:British films Category:American films Category:Japanese films